Libra
by Swirl-O-Whirl
Summary: (Post AA6) A trip to the chiropractor leads into a much needed discussion.


_A/N: This fic contains spoilers for AA6; nothing that will ruin the game but proceed with caution just in case_. _Thanks again to my lovely sister for Beta reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

Phoenix Wright was used to being glared at. Some would say he was used to it far more than most people could stand. To be honest it was practically an occupational hazard when you were a defence attorney. He had been glared at by prosecutors, judges, witnesses, bailiffs, the gallery, and even by his own assistants and clients, all within the course of a single day of work. Heck, once the cat was out of the metaphorical bag that he was a defense attorney, his entire vacation in Khura'in could be defined by being subjected to a sea of glaring faces day-in and day-out. This made his chiropractor's current expression all the more impressive in Phoenix's eyes. He had never felt glared at which was a mixture of the nearly parental "I'm so disappointed in you", with the professional "What the _Hell_ did you do to yourself" that he had seen from the few hospital staff he had encountered in his life.

Dr. Jacques was not a man who took his practice lightly, and as such was very no nonsense when he explained in great detailed how screwed over his poor back was. Honestly had it not been for the excruciating pain that had caused him to blackout for twenty-four hours, he would have thought the doctor was being a bit over dramatic. But as it stood, he took the verbal admonishment, like a good defense attorney, and listened very carefully to what the man had to say. He restrained himself from letting out a sigh of relief when he was finally allowed to leave the room, since he honestly did not want to get another glare, and frankly the guy was just doing his job. But just as soon as he thought he was in the clear his mind screeched to a halt when he remembered one huge factor; Miles Edgeworth, his ride home.

His childhood friend looked so calm and collected, as always, when he was waiting for the appointment to be over. However, Phoenix knew that would change once the prosecutor heard what the doctor had to say about the defense attorney's condition and the need for future appointments. And sure enough Edgeworth's expression changed from the relaxed half-smile he had when reading the newspaper to what Phoenix liked to call the "processing face." He knew this expression all too well. Many people would, incorrectly, assume that Miles was inattentive when he wore this expression. In fact, in Phoenix's rookie days he had made this assumption as well. The prosecutor's face would become closed off, his eyes shut or very nearly so, his arms were crossed in a matter which made it apparent that he did not want to be disturbed. Only the slight tapping of his finger against his arm was the only indication that the man was alert and attentive. This was the face Edgeworth would get as he would gather new information being provided to him, his mind assessing and reassessing how it all worked together within his current comprehension of the situation. And Phoenix knew, just like every other time he saw this expression, that he was royally screwed.

While internally panicking and bracing himself for the inevitable Edgeworth rant, the chiropractor and prosecutor finished their conversation and turned their attention back to the patient. Phoenix flinched at the sudden feeling of being at the center of attention and also by the intensity of the looks both men were giving him. He knew now that there was no possible way to avoid going to the chiropractor in the future; Edgeworth would probably drag him by force if necessary.

So after booking his next appointment Phoenix Wright was finally able to walk, or rather hobble thanks to his poor stiff back, back to Edgeworth's sports car. He gingerly lowered himself onto the passenger's seat and let out a satisfied groan when his body rested against the leather. Between the questions regarding his medical history, which was always a fun topic when meeting a new doctor, and the extensive tests conducted on the state of his current back health, he had been unable to sit comfortably for his hour long appointment. So he was content to enjoy these few seconds of bliss before Edgeworth was going to activate "rant mode".

Only the interesting thing was these "few seconds" began to turn into "a moment" which caused Phoenix to turn to the driver's seat in concern. Edgeworth still had not entered the vehicle, let alone opened the door. Instead he seemed to be lost in thought as though he were in the middle of a courtroom as opposed to a parking lot. Phoenix internally debated whether or not he should leave his comfortable haven to check on his friend when Edgeworth finally opened the door and sat into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. Phoenix reached for the seatbelt only to pause when he saw that Edgeworth was not reaching for his own. This situation was quickly changing from confusing to concerning.

Just as Phoenix tried to ask what was wrong Edgeworth turned to face him, his friend's expression causing the question to evaporate from his tongue. Edgeworth looked exhausted. This was not a new expression for the prosecutor, if anything it had appeared far too often for Phoenix's liking, but the degree of stress and fatigue that played on his friend's face was what really took the man aback. He had never seen Edgeworth this stressed in _years_. He had hoped that after Blackquill trial his friend would finally be able to let go of the stress and guilt he had been carrying with him. For a brief moment, when they were wandering the streets together in Khura'in, Miles looked so content and peaceful. Phoenix knew something serious had happened. Maybe it was an issue at work?

"How could you do this?"

Phoenix was dragged out from his thoughts by the sound of his friend's voice. He was almost relieved for the silence to be over if it was filled with another question that did not seem to have an immediate answer. So Phoenix, ever the attorney, did what he could in these situations and asked a question.

"What do you mean?"

Edgeworth let out an exasperated sigh and turned to his passenger with a face that was desperately trying to appear stern, but in all honesty just looked _very_ tired.

"I _mean_ how could you do this to yourself, Wright?" He paused to push up his glasses so he could rub his eyes and sighed again. "Were you even paying attention to what the chiropractor said? Did you neglect to notice just how poorly you had injured your back?"

Phoenix paused for a moment.

"You mean…you were worried about _me_?"

"Of _course_ I was worried about you! Who wouldn't be worried if they heard their friend had been knocked out for _twenty-four hours_ because of back pain! Do you think I'm so uncaring?"

"No! Edgeworth I never thought that! It's just, I was worried it was something to do with work. You have been awfully busy recently, what with your added responsibilities."

There was an expression of stunned silence on Edgeworth's face followed by a groan.

"Of _course_ you would think that. You worry so much about everyone else that you never stop to think for yourself."

And like the final piece of evidence everything had clicked together. And much like many court trials, Phoenix was not happy with what he found.

"You're upset with me. Not just about my back, but about Khura'in." He felt ashamed, both at his lack of insight but also at being the cause of his friend's distress.

"I had no idea."

"I'm not surprised; you may be an exceptional lawyer Wright, but you can still be rather daft."

Phoenix tried to focus on the fact that Edgeworth called him _exceptional_ rather than daft and waited for his friend to continue.

"You have always placed other people's needs before your own. In many ways it is your greatest asset. It's why so many people trust you to represent them honestly, and why your students admire and respect you. But, at the same time you have done so many _foolish_ things for the sake of others it's flabbergasting!

"And your recent trip to Khura'in! You honestly think someone wouldn't be worried for you after nearly heading to the execution block _three times_!"

Phoenix winced in his seat. It was difficult to be on the receiving end of this rant. Still, he listened to what his friend had to say, because even though the truth had hurt his friend was right.

"And now I hear about what you've done to your back…Honestly, Wright, how can I not be upset when I hear about what you have experienced in this year alone!"

Edgeworth turned to face him, looking so tired that it made Phoenix's heart ache.

"So many people care about you Phoenix. So _please_ , start caring for yourself at least half as much as you care about them."

Phoenix was not sure what to say. His friend's confession was so honest and sincere, and the words struck him to the core, that it took him some time to process what he was saying. It took him a moment to realize it was difficult to see. Without his realizing it tears had begun to well up in his eyes. But they were not tears of sadness alone; they were the rare and unexpected tears of someone who was overwhelmed by a whole slew of emotions. He was sad to have caused his friend pain, but also alarmed at their frankness, relieved that he could finally let go of the stress he had been building up inside, and happy by the kindness that his words conveyed. The culmination of his emotions concluded in huge tears rolling down his cheeks, not unlike the ones he cried in court when he first met his mentor. The kind of crying that was gross and raw that was usually hidden away so that no one else could see. He had not cried like this in a _long_ time.

When his vision cleared a bit he say an embroidered handkerchief in his field of vision and with a quick "Thank you" he proceeded to wipe his eyes and blow his nose to the best of his ability. The majority of the flood works had passed, but his eyes and nose were still running with fluids. Still he knew what he had to say.

"I will. I _promise_ you Edgeworth. I will!"

His friend gave him an earnest smile.

"I know you will; you never break your promises."

"I must look like such a mess, blubbering away."

"Well yes, but I think it's an improvement..."

 _Wow, thanks Edgeworth._

"In my experience, I find that it's better to acknowledge negative feelings for what they are, rather than hiding them within ourselves."

"So…you mean dealing with 'unnecessary feelings'?"

Phoenix knew he was pushing his limits with that comment, but honestly the expression on the prosecutor's face was priceless.

"Yes," Edgeworth replied begrudgingly.

Phoenix tried his best to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up his throat.

"You must be getting better if you're cracking jokes."

"I guess I am," the attorney mused, "Thank you, Edgeworth. I didn't realize how much I needed that."

"Yes, well, it's the least I could do," the prosecutor replied trying his best to appear stoic and aloof. Phoenix knew better.

"So, I hate to be a spoil sport, but I think Trucy's show is ending soon."

"Ah, you're right. We should probably get going before she starts worrying."

The pair finally fastened their seatbelts, and Edgeworth went through all of the necessary safety precautions before starting the vehicle and pulling out of the parking lot. They fell into a companionable silence, with the sound of the car's engine filling the space between them. And as the car drove past a nearby river Phoenix could not help but think of how lucky he was. He had an amazing daughter, two gifted apprentices who were making their mark in the world of law, great friends, and an amazing partner who was always there for him when he needed it most. He could not think of anything else that would make his life any better.

"You know, I've been thinking. If your back issue are related to work, perhaps it would be best to teach your protégées some exercise techniques."

" ** _Objection_**!"


End file.
